They'll be no darkness tonight
by treblegirl1
Summary: Jazmine comes home one day with good or bad news. Her hormonal level though will bring out a side of Huey he never shows. One-shot for now. future-fic


Hello for those who care! I Am back and in a few days I will be posting a new story. It will be called It's a crazy world. I will still update Journey of Discovery, Strung out and Sheldon is an ass man so look out for those. This is a one-shot (or maybe two-shot) that will be focused on a whole new show I haven't done yet but is one of my favorites which is...Boondocks! I love Love LOVE Boondocks. Writing a fanfic for it is _long_ overdue! Anyways This is an older fic. The new multi-chapter Boondocks story I will be posting will be canon. (I learned a new fanfic word!) When I first starting writing this it was gonna be a simple little one-shot but then I got carried away with details and I might even turn this into a story if people want (Though this wouldn't be uploaded as frequently as the others) Anyways here it goes...

Disclaimer: I don't own Boondocks. Aaron McGruder (thank god for him) does.

Jazmine comes home with some news that is good or bad depending on your point-of-view. Either way it'll change Huey and Jasmine's lives forever. Possibly a one-shot.

It is about 4 o'clock in the afternoon and Huey Freeman is enjoying his day off and basking in the solitude he so desperately craves. He is sitting on the pricey couch in his and his girlfriend's expensive condo. He didn't really want to live in this over-the-top place. But it's what his girlfriend Jazmine wanted. Both he and Jazmine were 24 years old and Jazmine had graduated college a few years back while Huey finished two years later as he was busy getting his masters degree. They now had full-time jobs that they both enjoyed. Here in New York City, Jazmine was living her dream. She was fashion editor of Chic magazine. Chic magazine was founded a few years back and it gained a lot of fans and rose very quickly in popularity with top-ranked magazines. Jazmine Dubois was the very first fashion editor of that magazine. Jazmine was so ecstatic that she nearly passed out. Huey was also very proud of her. They have been together for about 8 years, since they were 16. At first Tom, her father, didn't approve of it, but once he saw the wrath of Jazmine and the love of her and Huey, he didn't protest.

Huey, himself, was a boss. Literally. He owned his own magazine. It was called Black Power Anthem. It too was rising in popularity. Rooted in urban culture, Huey made sure to address things concerning politics, hip hop, and society in general. His younger brother Riley had begged Huey to let him do the art for the magazine. Huey refused multiple times. Eventually he gave in when Riley manipulated Jazmine into convincing Huey. Jazmine was _very_ persuasive. Now, since then people having been calling Riley nonstop to do artwork for them. Riley is very appreciative of his big brother giving him that opportunity and opening doors for him. They each had very promising futures and coupled with the fact that they were in love only made Jazmine and Huey's life even more blissful. Huey looks at the clock on the wall as it reads 6:43. Suddenly, Jazmine barges in the house without taking her shoes off (something she makes a habit of doing) Huey is startled and throws his book down as her hears her loud voice coming closer to him.

"Hueeeeey!" She appears next to him in a flash hugging his side.

"Jazmine?"

"Huey!"

"Um...you okay?"

"Yes I'm okay. I'm more than okay. I'm perfect! I'm in the best mood EVER! The sun is shining. The birds are chirping and the rainbows are in full effect! Why I couldn't be any more—" She was throwing her arms in the air up theatrically and suddenly stopped at Huey's hand signaling her to stop.

"Slow down Sunshine Sally."

"Oh Huey. Not even your pessimism can bring me down."

"Pessimism? Jazmine how many times must I tell you. I am not a pessimist. I am a -"

"Realist! I know Huey! You're a realist and blah blah blahdiblah blah blah."

"Why are you so happy today?You're like a human vibrating thing." She was basically vibrating in her seat.

Jazmine giggled. "Wouldn't that make you gay then?"

Huey gave her his signature stone face. Jazmine rolled her eyes and gave him a dismissive wave of her hands.

"I'm happy everyday," Jazmine was absentmindedly moving the pillows around and fluffing them, "I'm happy to be living. I'm happy to have a good job. I'm happy to be healthy. I'm happy to have you. I'm happy to be pregnant!"

Jazmine had said this with her head turned, now she was peeking over her shoulder at Huey's reaction. He had his typical blank stare on his face, but only Jazmine could notice that he was out of it. When Huey is shocked his mind runs rampant instead of going blank. But when he had collected himself he said,

"What! How?"

"How? Well let me give you a clue. We did it last night again and again and again and aga-"

"Jazmine you know what I mean! Are you sure? How did you find out?"

"I went to the doctor today remember. I only went for a check-up since I'm all health conscious..."

"Except about what you eat." Huey mumbled. Jazmine narrowed her eyes at him.

"And then that's when the doctor told me. I told her to run that back. I admit I had a ghetto reaction to it, but then the doctor told me the results were accurate. She gave me all these pamphlets and stuff and then I left. Then...I broke down crying once I got in the car and I went into this coffe shop and ordered my favorite drink. I started to feel better and happy. I realized that everything will be okay. I know we have careers and such but we'll find a way to make it work, right?" Jazmine teared up at that and though Huey wanted to say something else all he said was, 'right' and hugged Jazmine and whispered good things in her ear.

"How far along are you?"

"9 weeks."

"Wow."

"I know." Jazmine scooted in even closer to Huey she was practically sharing his DNA with the way she was pushed up on him.

"Jazmine. We've talked about this. Personal space."

"What if I don't want to give you personal space!"

"Um..." Jazmine had pretty much yelled his ear off.

Jazmine reached over and tried to kiss Huey on the lips and succeeded.. Even though he found her mood swing a little off-putting, Huey deepened the kiss. Jazmine reached her hand over the two and put her hand under Huey's shirt and rubbed his chest. Her hand then slid down to the button on his pants and she tugged to get the belt loose with one hand. When she unbuckled it and was going for the button, Huey pushed her hand away and sat up.

"Jazmine, stop. You just told me you were pregnant. Don't you want to talk about it first?"

"No. We can talk about it _afterward._" She started unbuttoning her blouse, Huey placed her hands at her side.

"Stop." Huey gave her the stern face. Well to Huey it was the stern face to everyone else it was the mean face. To Jazmine it was the i-hate-you face. Jazmine's face started to scrunch up and Huey sighed.

"No Jazmine don't."

"You don't want me anymore. You want to leave now. You want me to have an a—b-b-b-b-b-bortion!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jazmine then jumped up and poked her finger into Huey's chest.

"You're what's wrong with me. Why you gotta be a hater Huey! You hate on what I eat!"

"It's bad for you."

"You hate on what I wear!"

"You show too much skin sometimes. I don't want these raggedly ass niggas to be looking at you with hungry eyes!"

"You hate on me being pregnant! You gonna leave me! I knew it! My mama always told me-"

"Jazmine. You're hysterical. You know that I love you and that I'd never leave you."

"Really?" Her dramatic antics ceased and she stop crying and smiled a little.

"No..." He said sarcastically. Jazmine giggled.

"Oh Huey. I love you so..."She began to hug and squeeze the life out of Huey, "much. Sometimes I forget that you love me."

"Jazmine. You know that I love you. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. You know that. I'm sorry that I don't tell you or show you more but I love you, I need you, I want you."

"Now?" She perked up hopefully.

Huey looked at her with disbelief.

"Is that all you can think about right now?"

"You don't think I'm attractive! I hate you!"

"I hate you even though I just said I love you a few seconds ago." Huey mocked in a high pitched imitation of Jazmine's voice.

"You're mocking me! You bastard!"

"Your mood-swings are giving me a whiplash." Huey deadpanned. Jazmine looked at him with disbelief and tears in her eyes.

"Now you're quoting _Twilight_!I know you're mocking me now!" Huey looked confused. Jazmine ran to the bedroom and slammed the door. Hard.

"Quoting Twilight?" He mumbled to himself.

"Is that some new slang?"

It was about 30 minutes later and Jazmine was on the other side of the door listening to 'Let it burn' by Usher like her father and singing along off-key. She was just like Tom sometimes. Huey stood on the other side of the door and tried to tell Jazmine to open it up.

"Jazmine. Come on. Let me apologize for _whatever_ I did wrong."

"You don't even know! That's the worse part!"

"God Dammit! Jazmine open this damn door before I break it down!"

"No!"

Jazmine had been acting very weird lately. More childish, more angry, more everything. But today she just exploded with emotions. Huey wanted to comfort her since she was pregnant and possibly confused and scared.

"Jazmine. Sweetheart. Baby. Open the door." Huey had to grit his teeth as he used his _sweet_ voice.

"No." Her voice was small. This meant she was close to giving in.

"Please?" Now he was begging? The things he'd do for that woman.

"Please what?"

"Let me in."

"No."

"Jazmine?"

"No."

"Please?"

She giggled before saying 'no'. Now Jazmine knows Huey doesn't like it when people laugh at him especially when he is at his most compromising, most sensitive state.

"Jazmine! Open this damn door before I break it off of it's fucking hinges!"

There was a loud wail then another Usher track began playing and Jazmine began singing along with it.

It was confessions.

"_These are my confessions just when I thought I said all I can say my chick on the side said she got one on the way_. Am I your chick on the side Huey! Is that why you don't want me anymore? _If I'm gonna tell then I got to tell it all..._"

Huey just shook his head and walked away. He sat on the couch thinking about ways to get Jazmine to forgive him for, once again, whatever he did/said. As usher blared on he got an idea about how to make things right like remind her that he did love her and he wanted her. Huey dashed to the closet and got out things that he would never in his life use unless he really needed to. He went to the living room and prepared everything. In about 10 minutes he was ready to show Jazmine.

"Jazmine, baby! Come here!"

"What!" Damn. Sometimes Jazmine can hold grudges for awhile. She's about to let this one go once she sees/hears this.

"I have a surprise for you. Come in the living room."

"Surprise, you say!" Huey heard the door open up and saw Jazmine in a big pink sweater and in some of those hot pink sock booties she loves so much. She walked into the living room and her expression changed from nervous to surprised.

"Oh Huey!" There was pink and red rose petals spread about the living room and a bottle of wine on the table with candles everywhere. There was also a bowl of strawberries with whipped cream. To top it all off Huey was shirtless. She ran and hugged him. After she let go Huey walked over to his stereo system and hit play. When the music came on Jazmine started jumping up and down.

_There'll be no darkness tonight, Lady our love will shine just put your trust in my heart and meet me in paradise..._

]This is the song that got them together. This is _their_ song. It was at Grandad's birthday party when they were sixteen. Jazmine forced Huey to dance. More like he swayed to and fro. He complained how silly they looked the entire time. But then they looked into each others eyes like they do in those cliché romantic comedies. Then they kissed. After that it was history.

"Huey! I love this song!" Jazmine first listened to this song when she was about thirteen. It was the most romantic thing she ever heard. She envisioned that this would be the song she danced to at her wedding. This song never failed to bring tears to her eyes.

Huey looked her in the eyes and grabbed her face with his hands.

"Jazmine. I love you. Even though you're neurotic, dramatic, demanding, and greedy-"

"hey!"

"I love you because you are beautiful, smart, childish, charming and...Jazmine." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, baby." They kissed passionately and eventually moved onto the couch. Huey began to tug at Jazmine's sweater to get it off. Jazmine pulled back and Huey presumed it was to take the sweater off. But then Jazmine turned around and started eating the strawberries with the whipped cream and moaning. Huey was out of breath and confused.

"Jazmine I thought you wanted to-"

"Oh. Yeah. I did. But now I'm hungry." Jazmine looked sheepish, while Huey looked even more confused.

"Oh. We can talk about that whole pregnancy thing tomorrow."

"Jazmine your mood swings are gonna be the death of me."

"Oh Shut up Huey. At least I'm not mad at you. Anymore." She giggled and continued to eat her strawberries. Huey leaned over and licked the whip cream that was left on her cheek then he kissed her.

"You will _always_ be the lady in my life."

Aww. I enjoyed that emotional roller coaster. Did you? If so leave a review. That rhymed. Sigh. I'm so silly. That's it. Might be a two shot but...I doubt it.


End file.
